Harry Potter and the Colossus of Evil
by NekoJessica
Summary: Harry Potter descovers a new kind of evil far more evil than voldemort's evil: the son of a brief but turbulent love affair between a friend and an enemy! HagridxDM HPB SPOILERS


HARRY POTTER AND THE COLOSSUS OF EVIL Harry Potter descovers a new kind of evil far more evil than voldemort's evil: the son of a brief but turbulent love affair between a friend and an enemy! Warning: ff HxDM BDSM 24/7 HPB SPOILERS BY NEKO-JESSICA AND ALSO HER FRIEND

HI ALL I DON't own haryr potter JK Rowling does (whois my PERSONAL IDOL) and I don't own these character or anything except thse characters which are mine and I own them: NEKO JESICCA (that's me) a cute adorable princess with adorable kitty ears and a genius for fan fiction! EVERWOOD GREENDALE that's named after my favcorite characdter from the WHEEL OF TIME, Everwood Perrin but the last name is where I live (GREENGROVE) + bananas

CHAPTER ONE PART 1

one day harry potter was going by and then he said me going to visit hagrid who is hairy hagrid: what did you say harry? harry: me said shut your fat mouth HAGRID: well that's not very nice now is it harry potter HARRY: sorry I dont know what came over me I felt like something else was telling me what to say like i was acting out a script from a very old old statement or play HAGRID: oh no that is a symptom of Hogwarts HARRY: Hogwarts?  
HAGRID: harry that is a disease like chickenpox or smallpox but with hog warts later yeh die HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hagrid tell me it isn't true HAGRID: I'm sorry son but it is you are going to die HARRY: well we are all gonna die it is a fact of life we are all mortal strugglign tos urvive in a meaningless existential uneiverse devoid of mroals HAGRID: Aye (oh ya the scnee is in hagrid's hut by the forbidden forrest)  
HARRY: Hagrid to you have the cure HAGRID: why yes I have it (thinking: my plan is working soon I will admininister him thuis poisogn for "hogwarts" as a cure ha ha ha he reallylt thought hogwarts was a diseare so muchc for his college education! ha ha aha ha with him dead nop one eiwll be able to discover my secret or stopp its power)  
MALFOY: (telepathic to hagrid: our secret you mean!11 dont forget half the genes come from me too)  
Hagrid: (telepathic to malfoy: on yeah but id be crazy if I thought "we" and harryd report me to a hostpital for sick folks)  
malfoy: o ok HARRY: cries hagrid hagrid I don't want to die.  
HAGRID: here iss the cure it is green and glowing that menas it is good and healthy friend Harry crie d because he didn't wnat to die but trotzdem he drank the glowing green liquid and immediatlrey collapsed to the floor. Hagrid laughed and malfoy emerged from the curtains and embraced Hagrid.

PART TWO

"Oh Hagrid" said Malfoy "I knew tis day would come, we have planned it ever since the first book and I have waited so long"  
"Yes my darling" said Hagrid "soon our sonm will take over the world"  
"Yes dear"  
then the air was humid and heavy and hagrid stared into malfoy's eyes and the sun set in beautiful blazes of pink and orange and under the moon like a pendant they kissed and then headed to the private chambers hagrid had duggen under his hut.  
(NEKOJESICCA'S NOTE! I cut ouyt some parts because doesn't allow the really juicy stuff )  
"O Malfoy" said Hagrid as Malfoy lay on top of him (malfoy used him like a couch becasue hagrid is big) and malfoy's head rested on his beard. "Sooon they will know our power! the power of love"

Meanwhile underground Harry Potter awoke. Where am I? he said. Then he looked around and stumbled out of the closet "What!" said Malfoy "I thought you killed him!" "What!" said Harry he had stumbled out into the room where malfoy and hagrid were lying "IT IS OF NO CONSEQUENCE PATHETIC FLIES" said hagrid and malfoy in unison "OUR SON WILL DESTROY YOU: EMERGE, COLOSSUS OF EVIL"  
THEN from another closet emerged THE COLOSSUS OF EVIL which was jsut as pretty as malfoy but 5898634 times as big as hagrid and it smelled bad! "DIE" it said "O no" said harry and ran to hogwarts "I'm gonna kill you" said voldemort who was waiting to kill harry potter who was "VOLDEMORT thankgoodness! we need to team up there is a greater evil"  
"what" said voldemort magic cackling around him "have the death eaters come"  
"no it is worse! Malfoy and Hagrid have spawned an evil being"  
"THEN I WILL JOIN YOU" said voldemort but he was planning somethign evil to do to harry after despatching the evil collossus "GOOD" said Harry potter. "Come with me"  
Harry and voledmort ran for hagrids hut. when they got there they came face to face with the COLOSSUS OF EVIL voldemort looked at the colussus and said "oh no! it cant be possible that there is something more evil than i am!" and then be pointed his wand at it and said "avada kedavra"  
the cololssus was hit by a flash of green light, but the light bounced off and flew into the sky and hit the moon! then the moon began to fall out of the sky!  
the colossus laughed and said "ha ha, now the entire world will fall at my knees!" but then harry said "but youll die too because the moon will hit you and youll die"  
"oh no your right! lets team up to save the earth!" and harry and voldemort said "okay!"

PART THREE

the three friends ran up into hogwarts. harry ran into hermione and said "cant talk now, saving the world!" and she sighed and rolled her eyes and then went to the library to study up on how to save the world.  
they ran up to the fifth floor corridor or whatever to the gargoyle and said "candy!" and the gargoyle leapt aside and revealed an elecalator that went up to dumbledores house and they went inside.  
"hello harry, voldemort, and colossus" said dumbledore. "professor, the moon is falling and its going to crash right into hogwarts"  
dumbledore sat there and thought for a few moments and then said "oh"  
"are you going to help us?" shouted voldemort "well i guess so" said dumbledore. "you must use a spell you already know. it will be very simple to save the world. this is all i can tell you!" and then he vanished.  
"oh no what do we do!" shrieked the colossus as they ran back outside.  
"its a simple spell we need to do, so lets just try spells" said voldemort "accio moon!" said harry as he pointed his wand towards the moon.  
"no, not that one!" said the colussus "oh" said harry.  
voldemort decided to try something else. he pointed his wand at the moon and said "crucio!" but he missed and hit ron weasley, who screamed and contorted into amusing shapes "no!" said harry "dumbledore said it would be simple"  
"i know!" said the colussus "we have to use the triumverate of love spell"  
so the three held hands and pointed their wands at the moon and said "we love each other!" and then a lot of hearts flew out of the wand and stopped the moon from falling!  
"wow thanks guys!" said harry "that was great"  
voldemort looked flattered and said "oh, any time, friend"  
the colossus however looked mean again! "now that my job is done i must kill you both!"

PART FOUR

voldemort sighed and pointed his wand at the colossus and said "die" and the colossus died.  
"wow thanks!" said harry. "lets go up to the common roon and play wizards chess"  
and voldemort said "that sounds like fun harry but im afraid im going to have to kill you now" and harry made a sad face because he was sad and he didnt want to die.  
just then hermione cane running out of the castle and ran to harry. "i know how to save the world harry! we have to - "  
"we KNOW, HERMIONE! we already SAVED the world no thanks to YOU!" screamed harry. hermione cried and kicked harry in the shins and ran away.  
"harry youre so mean to me! i dont like you anymore!" and she ran away and pointed her wand over her shoulded and said "i learned this spell just a minute ago, ivde been practicing"  
and she pointed her wand and said "crucio!" but she missed and hit voldemort. and voldemort screamed and cried. harry ran away from voldemort!  
"thanks hermione you saved my life" but hermione was mad "i meant for that one to hit you!" and she pointed her wand at him and said "avada "  
but just then dobby hit her in the back and said "hermione is under the imperius curse from hagrid and malfoy"  
harry said "oh yeah i forgot about them" and he ran back to hagrids hut where hagrid and malfoy were.  
"the time has come to kill you malfoy!" but then mcgonagall came down and said "students are not to be up past bedtime! im going to have to take a hundred points from gryffindor and slytherin and give you both detention"  
so they all went back up to their common rooms and were sad, but with time everything got better :)

THE END 


End file.
